The Maverick Wars
by CO Cheddar
Summary: This is a summary of the story of the first Megaman X game's story. I'm trying to explain it better than "fight the 8 Mavericks before Sigma". Rated for Violence and Thematic Elements. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

AN- Here is the first part of my Chronicle of the Maverick Wars. This is where I explain the story behind the first 3 games. Enjoy! And remember, Megaman X is owned by Capcom.

Chapter 1: The Age of Reploids

Doctor Light observed his newest creation with a loving eye. The robot in the capsule was dressed in blue armor, with a Buster Gun on its right arm. It wasn't a large robot, or an intimidating one, but it had a capability different from every other robot until then; it could think and make decisions for itself.

Dr. Light pressed a button on his monitor. "Megaman! Roll! I'd like to speak to you both." 

In a few minutes, two robots had climbed down the staircase into his lab. One of them was a pretty, red armored robot girl, and the other was a robot in blue armor, almost identical to the robot in the capsule. 

"Do you need anything, Doctor?" Roll, the girl, asked him. Roll was his maid, so it was her job to ask that. 

"Sit down, Roll. You too, Megaman." He said, directing to chairs. "I called you here to address an important matter. I know that you both will not last forever. I know, as well, that I will not last forever either." 

"Don't say that, doctor!" Megaman, the boy, protested. "I'm sure you'll be around for a lot longer! Honest!" 

Doctor Light smiled at Megaman's innocence. "No, Megaman, I have a feeling that I won't be around for much longer. You have to face that, Megaman. You too, Roll." He stared at Roll in mock severity as she tried not to cry.

"Also, Dr. Wily has been building more powerful robots. You have been able to fight them off before, Megaman, but the last one…" Dr. Light shuddered, thinking of the red robot that almost scrapped Megaman. "Because of this," the doctor continued, "I have built a robot who could be a champion for a new generation. Megaman, meet your brother X!" 

At that, Megaman turned to his "brother". "He looks just like me, doctor!" He said excitedly. "I've always wanted a twin brother!" 

Dr. Light began to clean his glasses, a nervous habit of his. "Megaman, I won't be letting him out now. He has a strange feature, you see; he can think, reason, and practically lead his own life. Because of this, I am going to keep him in this capsule to make sure that he will behave well in the world. You see, if X broke the first law of robotics by harming a human, chaos would ensue due to his great strength. I won't be alive by the time that X awakens, and you may neither. That… is what I wanted to tell you." 

Dr. Light smiled at his crestfallen robots. "Why the long faces, though? I'll be around for years, you know! Come on, we aren't getting any younger!" At this, Light, Megaman and Roll went upstairs. 

*******

The year was 20XX AD. Dr. Albert Wily, the mad scientist who tried so often to achieve world domination, had died ten years ago, bringing peace to the world. Robots and humans devoted their energies to rebuilding the cities that were destroyed in Wily's mad schemes, and have peacefully coexisted for the most part from then on. 

In the manor that once belonged to Doctor Thomas Xavier Light, an excavation crew was busy looking for pieces of the doctor's technology. Leading the crew was an ambitious young scientist named Dr. Cain. Cain was all to happy to lead the crew due to his immense respect for the late doctor. He believed that Light had some piece of technology that he never brought into the world, one that could advance society in ways that could never be imagined…

"Dr. Cain, we've searched every inch of this house." A robot in the lead of the crew told him. "Why don't we just go back? The old man didn't leave anything!" 

"No, no," Cain protested, "I'm positive we've missed something. Knowing Light, I'd say that he had some kind of secret passage in the manor to hide his greatest inventions. Would he be the kind of man to let an intruder steal a potentially dangerous invention? No! We need to continue searching for just a little longer." 

The robot Cain was speaking to grumbled off to continue searching. Cain sighed. What if he was right; maybe this was just a fool's errand. He was about to call the robot back when a large man came up to where he was standing. 

"Doctor, come quickly!" He shouted excitedly. "We've found something!" 

Cain followed the man to a large bookcase. The man removed a red book, watching as the bookcase began to open like a door. Cain nodded. "So simple, but so clever! I can't believe I never tried the bookcase!" 

"It gets better!" The man grinned. "Follow me!" 

Cain followed several men with flashlights through a dimly lit spiral staircase. He was excited; what could lie in this secret chamber? Finally, he came to the bottom, where several members of the crew were working on removing a capsule embedded in the floor. 

"Feast your eyes on this, doctor!" The man told him. Dr. Cain stared in awe at the robot inside the capsule. It was a small robot with blue armor and a Buster Gun on its right arm. Although it didn't look like much, Cain noticed that it appeared highly intelligent and kind. 

"What a discovery!" Cain mused. "Now, take this back to my lab! Gently, gently… there!" He smiled as the crewmen removed the capsule from the rock; he couldn't wait to analyze it!

*******

For the first time, life flowed into the blue robot's veins. The first thing he felt was the cold of the room as he opened his eyes. Standing before him was a man in a white overcoat who was looking at something on a computer. He turned at the sound of the capsule opening, smiling at the robot. 

"Hello, son." He said gently. "My name is Doctor Cain. Who are you?" 

The robot tried to think. "My name… I don't know. Wait! The old man called me X… that's it! My name is Megaman X!" 

"Megaman X…" Doctor Cain said, thinking about the strange robot. So the robot was a Megaman. It made sense; Doctor Light had created several Megaman type robots to protect the world in the past. He wouldn't have wanted to leave the world unprotected, so he created a Megaman to help people after he was gone.

Meanwhile, X was looking around the room. It was a large room filled with computers. Spare parts and schematics littered the floor. He wanted to ask Dr. Cain about everything in the room, but he appeared to be busy. 

Dr. Cain, at the time, was busy looking at a CD that was in the capsule with X. He stared, wide eyed, as a hologram of Doctor Light appeared. 

"To whomever opens this capsule," Doctor Light's hologram said, "I leave this message. X will be my last and greatest creation; not just another robot, X can feel, think and even make decisions for himself. This gives him immense intelligence and potential, but also involves great risk. If X violates the First Law of Robotics, to never harm a human, he could cause great destruction, worse than the world has ever known. For that reason I have sealed him in this capsule for thirty years to monitor his character and see if he would be able to coexist with humans. I, unfortunately, will not be alive to witness this. Whomever you are, please take care of X…" At that, the hologram faded. 

Dr. Cain stared at the space where the hologram used to be. He had known that Cain was brilliant, but this… this was amazing! He knew that if more robots like X could be created, the destruction in the world might be able to heal more quickly. The cities were still in ruins, and thinking robots could be able to help make life better for humans. 

This thought was clouded by another, however. If one of the robots turned evil, it would cause great devastation. He then decided, however, that any evil could be overcome by robots like X. He decided, at last, that he would study X to find out how he was made and so he could make more robots. With this in mind, he called X over to him to begin his research.


	2. The War Begins

AN- This is the Second chapter of the Maverick Wars. Basically, this is when things get kind of bad for the humans. Hope you like! Also, I've never played any MMX games past X3, so don't flame me for any mistakes in the Sigma/Zero battle. 

Chapter 2: War Breaks Out

It had been 3 years since X was released from the capsule. Dr. Cain created several robots, known as Reploids, who could think, feel and make decisions just like X. All went well at first. The Reploids fit into society well, helping to ease some of the burdens from humans. They then began to coexist with humans, and all trouble seemed to be over for the world. Then, something terrible happened. 

It isn't known when the first major Reploid rebellion occurred, but it changed life on earth forever. Every day, new Reploids joined the rebellions that constantly grew. These Reploids, called Mavericks, were feared and hated by all. The armies had trouble keeping them contained, and the world was ready to be thrust into another war. Then, the Hunters were born.

*******

"What have I done?" 

Dr. Cain sighed. It seemed that every day more people were killed by the Mavericks and more cities were ruined by their wars against humanity. And every day he felt responsible for this chaos. X, who he loved like a son, tried to comfort him. 

"It's okay, Doctor!" X told him. "You didn't mean for the Mavericks to rebel!" 

"I know, X," he replied, "but I feel responsible all the same. You know that it was I who created the first Reploid. If it weren't for me this wouldn't be happening right now." 

"Doctor, you don't have to feel responsible! Someone else would have created them if you hadn't! This was going to happen either way!" 

Suddenly, a knock on the door interrupted their conversation. "Come in." Doctor Cain said. The knocker was a large, solidly built Reploid. He was a bald robot, wearing green body armor. 

"Doctor Cain," the Reploid told him, "we're having a meeting about the Maverick problem. We need you to come, sir." 

"I'll be right down, Sigma." Doctor Cain told him. "Come, X!" 

The meeting was being held in the lobby of the building where Cain's lab was. Several warriors, humans and Reploids, were there as well as journalists. Doctor Cain nervously took the podium to speak. 

"Well, my friends, we are all here to discuss one purpose; the Mavericks. These Mavericks are a worse threat than the world has ever known before. Does anyone know how we can stop them?"

The large Reploid, Sigma, stood up. "I have a suggestion. I say we create an elite unit of Reploids and humans designed to hunt the Mavericks wherever they hide. They would be trained well, equipped with the best technology, and formed into units so no Maverick can ever overwhelm them. These Maverick Hunters may well be the solution to our problem." 

Murmurs of agreement sprang up among the assembly. "So be it." Dr. Cain announced. "Today we will create these Maverick Hunters. Who should lead them?" 

"I will." Sigma said. "I have trained myself intensely to keep the peace. Also, it was my idea to create the Hunters." 

Doctor Cain nodded. "Very well. Sigma, you will lead the Maverick Hunters. And anyone who wants to join it is free to do so." He stepped off of the podium as the journalists crowded around him. 

From where he sat, X heard every word that was said and his heart was filled with excitement. He would join the Hunters because wanted to restore order to the world and help people. Also, although he never told Doctor Cain, he felt responsible for the Mavericks as well. With this is mind, he arose from his chair and went to see Sigma. 

*******

In a faraway desert, something strange lay buried in the sand. On closer inspection one would tell that it was a capsule, one just like the one that X was sealed in. The robot in the capsule wore red armor and had long blond hair. By his side hung a laser sword that had been used a lot in his earlier days. He was the greatest of Doctor Wily's creations, sent on the Earth for one reason; to find and destroy Megaman. He had been unsuccessful in this task, and was torn between hatred for Megaman and admiration for his strength. 

Suddenly, a large robot approached the capsule. Sensing something strange, he and his men began to dig. They eventually found the red one and opened the capsule. The strange robot opened his eyes, seeing hundreds of robots around him. Then, he saw the blue armored one among them.

"Megaman!" It roared, charging at X. "You will die!" Its path was blocked by the large robot, who grinned at him. 

"Maverick, eh? Time to feel my blade!" The large one unsheathed his sword and charged at the smaller red robot. His adversary dodged this, slashing at him with his sword. The large robot roared in pain as it slashed at his enemy. He again dodged, this time punching the large one in the jaw. 

The large robot snarled in fury. "Fool! You will now face the wrath of Sigma!" He then lunged at the red robot, knocking him to the ground. Before Sigma could finish his foe off, however, the red one cut at Sigma's arm with his sword. He yelled in pain as the red one continued to pummel him. 

"Fool?" The strange robot sneered, preparing to run his foe through. "It's never a wise idea to pick a fight with me!" As he raised his sword, however, something strange happened. He dropped his sword as a strange memory entered his brain. 

*******

__

"Arise, my child!" 

The voice infiltrated the red robot's head as it opened its eyes. Standing before him was a short old man with frizzy red hair. He laughed in triumph as the robot awoke. 

"Wonderful!" The doctor yelled. "You are awake! I am your creator, Doctor Albert Wily. Do you understand?" 

"Yes." The robot replied. 

"Good!" Wily said. "You, my child, were created for one purpose; to destroy Megaman!" At that, Wily pressed a button, imprinting an image into his creation's brain. It was an image of a blue armored robot, glaring defiantly at him. The robot immediately hated this Megaman; he didn't know why, but he did. He reached for a sword that lay beside him, getting up from the room and beginning his hunt for the one known as Megaman…

*******

Sigma stared at the distant eyes of the Maverick. He didn't know what had happened, but he knew that it was good for him. He quickly reached for his sword, running the Maverick through. It fell to the ground with a gasp. 

"What should we do, sir?" One Hunter asked him. 

"Kill it." Sigma spat. "No one humiliates me like that and gets away with it!" 

"No! Wait!" X said, stepping forward. "I don't know what this is, or why it seemed to hate me, but I don't think we should kill it. Why don't we take it to Doctor Cain? He could do something to it!" 

"That's a good idea!" A Hunter told Sigma. "With that on our side, we could always be victorious!" 

Sigma reluctantly relented. "Oh… alright. I'll carry him back to Dr. Cain's lab. But one sign of Maverick behavior and he dies." Grumbling, he picked up the limp form of the robot and carried him into the lab.

*******

"Good morning!"

The strange robot opened his eyes. Standing directly before him was a kind looking man in a lab coat. Over to the side of the man stood the robot he had rushed at in his hate.

"Err… good morning." He mumbled. "Who are you?" 

"I am Doctor Cain." The man said. "And you are the one the Maverick Hunters found in the desert!" 

He nodded slowly. "Who… who am I?" 

Dr. Cain frowned. "I don't know. You were all alone in the capsule. Wait… since nothing about your past is clear, and you have no apparent background, I will call you… Zero!" 

The robot, now called Zero, thought about this. "Zero… I like it!" He then looked over to the blue robot. "Sorry about that."

X nodded. "It's okay, Zero! My name's Megaman; Megaman X! It's nice to meet you!"

Something troubled Zero about X, but he couldn't remember what it was. "Nice… to meet you too." 

"Now, Zero, I have to tell you about what's been going on as of late." With that, Doctor Cain told Zero everything about the Mavericks. 

"Hmm…" Zero mumbled. "I think that I'll join the Hunters. These Mavericks seem really nasty." 

"Oh, good!" Doctor Cain laughed. "Now, come with me!" At that, Doctor Cain left the room with the strange robot who had just been named Zero. 


End file.
